iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryanjreynolds
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Number Four Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Number Six page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scimatt16 (Talk) 14:32, July 6, 2012 Ryan go to the live chat Hey go back to the chat I was cleaning that's why Go to the live chat If ur still online go to the live chat okay? U on? Number 11 (talk) 21:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) hey buddy, next time you change my plant manipulation you better have good reasons for it, if you dont believe me go read the power of six. until the book literally lists her legacies and its not in there DONT EVER TOUCH MY EDITS Number Eleven (talk) 03:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Number 11 im just tired of random people coming in and editting stuff that i actually took time to think about and look over. if you look at the final fight scene in The power of six, you see marina opens up a beach tree WITHOUT telekenisis, she even says it opens to her like it knows what she wants or something like that. i swera to god i wouldnt make up fake legacies, even her chest item, the magnetic stick that can manipulate trees seems to make my theory work more because Henry said their chest items will be used in tune with their legacies, so from there we cans ee that manipulation or communication is a huge thing! also it seems marina is really intune with the enviormental like legacies or survival legacies like super speed, night vision, under water breathing so another enviormental legacy would make sense. i wish i could say this stuff on the page under plant manipulation but it would just be too long Number Eleven (talk) 07:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Number 11 Stop adding blank pages. You too! You seem to know alot about the Lorien lore and all. LoricBlood (talk) 14:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Will Ryan, do you believe in any of the Loric lore? LoricBlood (talk) 03:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Will Hey could you help me edit the page i created about malcolm's working place and also create a page on the tablet used to track the garde? Thx :D XDXPMan (talk) 12:25, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that.my bad i didn't know the stub was for that XDXPMan (talk) 14:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can please make me an admin :( I really want to be one :( Please bro. thank you :) The Inner Hate (talk) 2:49, February 15 2013 (UTC) Redirecting stubs Hi Ryan, Dragomir7 here, been following some of your edits, and you seem to have created a lot of small articles (stubs) about Loric items, places and other sorts. May I suggest that you create one big article on these items or places and then redirect all the stubs to it? This will make it more organized and allows inter-linking between the items/places/other articles. At the same time, I believe it is not really that necessary to have that much detail, especially about places, but if you want you can always create a place-based Infobox and add small facts about a particular place in the big article. Cheers. P.S. Do help out with the Timeline article too, if you can. Thanks! Dragomir7 (talk) 13:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure that I see a problem with giving things their own page, I've made a lot f article stubs to allow users to have a chance to edit and make this site more active. I was made admin for a reason and I don't appreciate your condescending manner. : 13:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Have it your way then. It's just a suggestion. :) Just that more links to the main article it is related to would be more helpful (such as including Template:Main in Malaysia to link to "Places in Lorien Legacies" or the sort) ~ Dragomir7 (talk) 14:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey around what time do you come online to edit the wiki? XDXPMan (talk) 12:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC) alright thanks XDXPMan (talk) 15:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Hey could you help touch on the page Loric Gems i edited and also on Loric Ship thx :) XDXPMan (talk) 10:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering why did you add blank photos to all the people? XDXPMan (talk) 13:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ryanjreynolds I was the wikia contributer that was putting, from you call 'WAY too much detail on a minor article', I finally got an account by the way. I just wanna let you know that I think even the minor articles deserve at least a 'little more detail'. If you look on the Harry Potter Wiki every single article even the minor ones had as much detail on there page, in fact it even items like 'food' have an article of their own on that wikia. look at this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chips or this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gun. So I was wondering if I can have whoevers permission to put back the pages of 'Frank', Brett' and the 'Third Conspicy Theorists' back on this wikia please? Thank You Hello! I'm Leafwhisker, a new contributor to the wiki (and hopefully my stay will be permanent). I noticed you are an admin on the wiki, and I was thinking "Male" and "Female" categories could be added to the respective character pages since I noticed there was a lack of those categories. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 00:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 01:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry i've been kinda busy these few days but yeah i've seen this wiki change quite a lot thanks to you,many edits have been made everyday and good job keep it up thanks :) XDXPMan (talk) 13:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Stop changing the books where it says "previous" and "next" Just because the lost files aren't considered part of the main series, doesn't mean its not part of the series, This wikia goes by release dates of the books and i worked hard to get them just right. So please stop. And also, I Am Number Four's plot, needs major editing. Please help. Thanks :) User: The Inner Hate (talk) 3:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry I took so long to respond. So you do believe that Lorien exists? and maybe Loric people might exist too? Let me tell you why I'm re-creating the page. I do alot of spelling and grammar edits. I typed in the word Setrakus because whenever people write his name on pages, they write his name like this "Setrakus Ra" howevre the correct way is "Setrákus Ra". When i typed in Setrakus, to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed, to see if there pages that had his name spelled in-correctly. It takes me to this page http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Setrakus&fulltext=Search It says that page has his name spelled in-correctly, so i thought if i re-create that page spelling his name in the correct way Setrákus Ra, it would make that error go away. Please just keep the page for an hour or hour and half and then delete it. User:The Inner Hate (talk) 3:06 PM April 9, 2013 (UTC) When you posted on mu User talk: were you referring to this page? Because it really needs to get fixed. User:The Inner Hate (talk) 3:09 PM April 9, 2013 (UTC) http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Setrakus&fulltext=Search Nope. It still says the same thing, let me re-make the page, keep it for an hour or hour and 30 minutes, then delete the page. Im pretty sure that will work, because it takes the wikia a certain amout of time to be able to register that an edit has been made. Please dont delete for at least an hour and 30 minutes? I'll let you know when that error goes away. Ok? User:The Inner Hate (talk) 3:33 PM April 9, 2013 (UTC)